ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BrandonLane/Brandon the Vampire Slayer: Which Witch Is Which?
Episode Ellie sat in her bedroom, chanting. She held a large and very old book. Ellie had been secretly dabbling around with a spell book. She didn't really know what she was doing because as far as she understood, she wasn't special like that. Yet, she was starting to beg to differ. She was doing pretty well at being a witch. She lit a candle and finished her chant. Quickly she blew the small flame out, and a gust of wind flew through the room. Pitch black covered the room. Ellie couldn't see the slightest thing. The blessing spell didn't go anywhere. She didn't feel any different than before. Ellie walked toward the door and flipped the light switch. The room filled with light again. She got dressed in her PJ's and went to bed. While Ellie slept in her comfortable and very purple bed, her spell book lit up. A creature crawled out of the book and smirked, "I haven't felt fresh air in a long time." ---- Brandon sat in Tyler's apartment, listening to him nag. Tyler still wasn't over Brandon telling his crush about his duties. Tyler sipped his cup of coffee and put it down, "This is not funny, and why are you here? You have school, or have you decided that you're not suited for that, too?" Brandon rolled his hazel eyes. He almost wished he was at school, right now. Brandon grabbed his vintage back-pack and headed for the door. "Oh Brandon, remember to meet me at the cemetery tonight!" Tyler yelled. Brandon sighed, "Trust me, I never forget." ---- Ellie walked down the hall with a awful head ache. She hadn't felt good all day. Maybe the spell back fired, and it gave her bad luck instead. Ellie still hadn't shared the news to her friends about magic. Where could she begin? How could she tell them that she was a witch. All Ellie knew was that her family had a long line of magic, but she felt that she didn't have the ability to access that kind of force. Her mother made it very clear, "Don't do anything to strong. You're not ready for that kind of force." Ellie felt that her mother was a little too over protective. Joey came to Ellie's locker with a grin painted on his face, "Hey there, sexy lady!" Joey spit out. Ellie laughed. Joey and her had been best friend's since pre-school. They met Brandon in first grade, when he moved in town, but they had a bond that Brandon didn't understand all the time. He was her brother, even if not literally. Ellie felt her head ache again. Ellie saw Brandon standing at Lucas's locker twirling his hair around. He sure knew how to be a girl. Ellie giggled at her own thought. ---- Ellie walked into her house, "Mom, I'm home!" She walked up to her room and sat on her bed. Ellie felt different. She put her pink Hello Kitty head phones in and blasted her music. Her closet door slowly crept open. Something was watching her. Ellie rocked out to her music while studying for a math test tomorrow. The figure walked closer to Ellie with each step. Suddenly, it grabbed Ellie and pulled her. "HELP!" Ellie screamed helplessly. She tried to fight the shadow looking creature, but it was so strong. Ellie kicked and pulled, but it wouldn't budge. Ellie was dragged into her closet. The door slammed should, and the room went pitch black. The demon walked out, looking like Ellie. Mrs. Hawthorne came running into Ellie's bedroom, "Ellie! Are you okay? Did something happen?" The demon looked at Ellie's mother, "I'm just fine. I thought I saw something under my bed." Mrs. Hawthorne felt the demon's head, "You feel a little warm." The demon smirked, "Oh trust me, I'm just fine." ---- Brandon and Tyler sat in the dark cemetery. Brandon punched a vampire who just ascended from the grave. "Keep your concentration, Brandon." Tyler bellowed. Brandon continued to fight the new born vampire. The vampire knocked Brandon off his feet. It crawled onto Brandon, trying to pierce him, "I could use some help!" Brandon hollered. Tyler just stood there, "I can't help you. It's all for you!" Brandon threw the beast off of him. The demon Ellie watched the slayer struggle. Tyler looked over and saw Ellie, "Ellie, what are you doing here?" Tyler asked suspiciously. Ellie just ignored him. Brandon finally staked the vampire and turned around. Ellie crept up to him. "Hey, Ellie! I didn't know you were coming to watch me train." Brandon excitedly squealed. Ellie just kept walking, she was heading toward a mausoleum. Brandon shot Tyler a confused look, "Where is she going?" Brandon started chasing her friend down. "Do you need help, Ellie? Are you okay?" Ellie turned around and grabbed Brandon. She threw him. Brandon flew down the cemetery and crashed through a tomb stone. Tyler's mouth dropped. Ellie got into the building and grabbed an amulet and left the grave yard. ---- The next day at school Brandon explained what happened to Joey. "Ellie threw you, the slayer? How? I didn't think she had that kind of strength." Joey looked around cautiously. Brandon had a very obvious bruise on his head, "Did she seem weird to you, yesterday?" Joey thought for a moment. He couldn't think of anything. "No. She was fine to me. Maybe you pissed her off?" Brandon gave Joey that look that meant jokes were not appropriate right now. Joey put his head down. Brandon shut his locker, "Well, maybe Tyler noticed something. He's good with mumbo jumbo stuff." Brandon walked off toward his next period. ---- Ellie sat tied up in a mausoleum. She struggled to undo the rope. She couldn't, it was too tight. The demon walked over to her. Ellie started to cry, "What are you going to do with me?" The demon looked into Ellie's sweet blue eyes. Then it turned around, "I'll be making a switch. I've been imprisoned in that God forsaken book for years! Those bastards locked me up! And I was waiting for a dumb, inexperienced witch to free me!" Ellie shut her eyes. She had faith Brandon would come to the rescue. Ellie opened her eyes, "My friend's will come save me! One of them is the slayer, and boy is he going to be pissed when he finds out you have me!" Ellie stammered. The demon looked at Ellie mockingly, "They think I am you. So, if I was you, I'd be thinking of another plan." The demon walked out of the room. Ellie thought about things she could do as a beginner. There wasn't much that would save her from this demon, but there could be something that would help Brandon find her. Ellie remembered a location spell. She could sent a light to Brandon, it would lead him to her! Ellie started chanting quickly. Hopefully something good would happen. ---- Brandon sat in his room. He couldn't believe that Ellie would act like that. A strange light flew through Brandon's bedroom, "What the hell!" Brandon screamed shockingly. Brandon examined it. It was very different. The light started to float away. Brandon followed it. As he continued to follow, he felt Ellie's presence with him. Brandon's IPhone five started ringing, "Hello?" Brandon asked while still following the shiny light. It was Joey on the other end. "Brandon, I found a spell book in Ellie's room. Mrs. Hawthorne said she hadn't even came home today." Brandon arrived at the mausoleum. He saw a demon exiting, "Call Tyler, tell him to bring reinforcements." Brandon hung up his cell, and got closer to the building. ---- Brandon walked into the building. He found Ellie tied up and watery eyed. Brandon untied his friend and began to get her out. "I should've known you'd meddle in my buisness." The demon said entering the room. Brandon sighed, "I really don't want to fight. So, if you let me go, I won't have to kill you." The demon smiled. It walked closer, "I guess we'll see who dies." The demon punched Brandon. Brandon flew into the wall. He put his head up and frowned, "Okay, you asked for it, ass hole!" Brandon jumped in the air and kicked the demon. The demon grabbed Brandon's foot and slammed him down. Tyler and Joey had just entered the buidling. Tyler saw Brandon on the ground with the demon walking closer. Brandon didn't know what to do. Ellie grabbed the sword from Tyler and swung at the demon. The demon's head flew off. "That's for kidnapping me, and for trying to kill my best friend!" Ellie dropped the sword and helped Brandon up. "Thanks, Ellie." The group left Ellie sat in the cafeteria with Joey and Brandon. Brandon put his fork down on his tray, "So you're a witch?" Ellie put her head up, smiling. She didn't really know how to answer that question, "I guess officially you could say so, but I'm just beginning. I let that demon out! It could have went all wrong." Joey patted Ellie's back. Brandon looked sympathetically at Ellie, "It's okay. You just should've told us about your interest in magic. That way, we could've understood more about what happened to you. You should never feel ashamed of yourself, I mean, I'm the slayer! There's nothing I haven't seen." Brandon said chuckling. Ellie smiled at her friend's. Ellie didn't know where magic was going to take her, but she knew that she could count on her friends to be there. Trivia: *This episode is Ellie centric, and the first episode that's plot that doesn't strictly follow Brandon. Category:Blog posts